A Delicious Valentine
by raindrops260
Summary: Syaoran-kun... Daisuki!" CRASH "S-Sakura!" "Sorry Syaoran-kun... I just got really excited." So what kind of excitement goes on behind closed doors when it's just Sakura and Syaoran at home? Read and see. Rated for innuendos! SxS One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura is strictly property of CLAMP. **

**I hope you all like my Valentine's Day present! I figure spreading a little extra love never hurt. xD The brainchild of my spontaneous and giggly, chocolate-high self. Please enjoy! Rated for innuendos. **

**--------------**

**A Delicious Valentine**

**--------------**

"Syaoran-kun…"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for well… you know."

"Hey, don't worry about it."

"But I really wanted it to be a surprise! It's just that I don't really know how to do this… I even asked Otou-san and Onii-chan, but neither of them would help me out! They just said 'You should have Tomoyo-chan teach you.' Mou! Onii-chan is always being mean like that, but for even Otou-san to…"

"Well, usually girls teach girls about this… not guys. It's too bad Daidouji-san is out of town, huh?"

"Yeah…"

"D-Don't look so sad! This type of thing should be between boyfriends and girlfriends anyways. I'm really, _really_ glad you asked me."

"Really? You don't mind... having to teach me?"

A chuckle. "Of course not, Sakura."

"Syaoran-kun... Daisuki!"

CRASH

"S-Sakura!"

"Sorry Syaoran-kun... I just got really excited."

"Haha... it's okay. But I think it's ready. Is it... okay if I take _it_ out now?"

"Ohh... I'm so nervous!"

"Don't worry, Sakura. I'm here to help you. Ooh... what do you think?"

"Syaoran! Why is it so BIG?"

A nervous laugh.

"Don't you like them big?"

"No, that's not what I meant. It's just that I won't be able to fit it in my mouth!"

"Don't worry about it. You can just taste a little at a time… there's no need to rush."

"Mm… so like this?"

"Ah! Don't touch it yet! It's really... hot... and well... yeah."

A giggle.

"Sorry! Is it still okay?"

"Haha. Yeah. It'll be fine... just warn me next time, you caught me off guard."

"It's so... sticky!"

"Yeah, it's really sticky when it's done. What do you think?"

"Mm... Is it okay for me to taste it?"

A laugh. "Yeah, I think I'd like that. But don't use your teeth. Start with your tongue."

"But that's weird!"

A groan.

"Just try it Sakura. Go on, while it's still hot."

"Mmm... it tastes so... so _delicious! _Do you want a taste?"

"Sakura stop _sucking_ on it!"

"But Syaoran-kun, I'm having so much fun!"

"I thought you couldn't fit it into your mouth? At this rate it won't last long!"

"We can just start over again. Do you mind? You're having... fun aren't you?"

Another groan.

"Ahh, you're just so cute; I can't argue with you. Okay, we'll start over again then. Do you want to get it ready this time?"

"Ooh, you don't mind?"

"Well, this is all for me anyways right? I feel..."

"Yes?"

"I'm really happy right now."

"Happy Valentine's Day Syaoran-kun."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sakura."

"I'll work hard to make the second chocolate really delicious, okay? I'm sorry I had to ask you to teach me how to make it... I'm a failure as a girl."

"No! You're perfect the way you are, and I really like chocolate so it's normal for me to know how to make it. I'm just really glad you wanted to make me a Valentine's chocolate..."

"Syaoran-kun... daisuki!!"

Another crash.

"Ahh.. haha. A-Aishiteru yo, Sakura."

--------------------

**Owari**

--------------------

**Haha. Of course they were making chocolate! What were **_**you**_** thinking? xD**

**My inspiration for this story came while I was talking to me friend. All my friends call me naive, since I rarely get their "sexual innuendo" jokes, and one friend in particular made fun of me, saying that I wouldn't realize it if two people were having sex in the next room. Haha. Funny how ideas hit you, isn't it? Well I rose to the challenge, and this is my twist on the joke. All of you perverts - it's time to get your head out of the gutter! **

**Let me know what you think! Review Please? And Happy Valentine's Day!!**


End file.
